


Best Friends

by WinnyJamey22 (SevielCiel)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, No Slash, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/WinnyJamey22
Summary: Roger made Brian, Freddie and John worried when he faints on stage.Brian, being his best friend, do his best to make Roger feel better, especially when Roger is pretty clingy and cuddly.No slash, no romance! It's more a deep friendship or a bromance!





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here.  
> Roger and Brian are best friends, those friends who are incredibly close to each other but there's no romance between them.  
> This idea come out by the fact that when I'm sick I'm pretty clingy, even to my best friend. So yeah, a cuddly Roger all for you to enjoy!  
> (sorry for any mistake, English is not my native language)  
> Enjoy!

Roger's POV 

The concert was almost finished, just one more song.  
I was trying to concentrate so much but my hands were becoming sweaty and clammy. My head was pounding. My eyelid was growing heavy.  
I saw Brian, my best friend and band colleague, watching at me with a worried gaze, still playing his electric  guitar. John too send a glance to mine direction. Freddie was still singing.  
His voice though was sounding distant and so were the fan shouting. In my ears the strongest sound was the pounding of my heart and suddenly my breath was quick and shallow. 

Brian's POV 

What was wrong with Roger? He looked so pale. 

Suddenly everything stopped.  
The thump of the drum suddenly stopped. Everyone was looking and the silence fall to the stadium. I looked behind me and Freddie and John looked too.  
Roger was still there, sat behind his drum when he slowly stood up, coming to our direction. He was even more pale, his blond hair sticking to his forehead.  
"Guys..." he whispered. Suddenly his drumsticks fall from his weak grip.  
His knees buckled and suddenly Roger lost consciousness, falling down. I quickly reach for him, catching him before he could hit his head on the stage.  
The fans all gasped and my bandmates come running to him. I laid him to the stage, passing my hand through his hair. Freddie run to his piano, getting all the water cups and throwing them in Roger's face, hoping to make him wake up. "Call the ambulance! Quickly!" he shouted to the crew. Luckily the water woke Roger up.  
"Bri..." he whispered, his face was white, his checks were flushed and his eyes were shiny but unfocused. "Shhh, Rog, it's all right" I said, holding Roger's face in my hand and showing his hair out of his sweaty forehead. Roger let a few tears going down his checks and weakly grip my shirt. "Don't leave me... Bri... Don't leave me alone..." he whispered, losing consciousness once again. Finally the ambulance was here, rushing us to the hospital. 

3rd POV 

"It's nothing serious, just a very high fever" explained the doctor "He can return home in an hour, but I recommend him to not move around and stay in bed, stay hydrated and take the medicines. If in three days the fever does not decrease come back or call me" 

Brian, John and Freddie let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. They thanked the doctor and got into Roger's hospital room. 

Roger was sleeping, shivering. He opened up his eyes a little. "Guys... I want to go home"  
"Yes darling, in an hour we can go home" said Freddie smiling. Roger nodded tiredly, locking eyes with Brian. He then reached out with his hand. The older man gripped it, earning a satisfied sigh from the blond man who returned to sleep.  
For the rest of the hour the three men stayed there, seated at the bed's side.  
Brian looked down at his hand, his finger intertwined with Roger's. He saw the peaceful expression on his face. 

They soon made their way to the hotel. They were in the limousine, Freddie in the front, Brian in the middle with Roger laid down with his head on his lap. The guitarist was softly play with the blond locks, whispering nothings into the youngest ear. Whatever he was saying, mused John, was making Roger happy, as he was smiling at Brian. 

"Okay darlings, I'm gonna talk with the journalists" Freddie announced, hands on his hips, pronouncing 'journalists' with a disgusted tone. The journalists were quick at say that Roger was using drugs and that was the reason of why he fainted on stage. This made Freddie really mad. "I'm coming with you" said John jumping up from the armchair he was sat on. Brian nodded, still watching Roger who was now awake but still tired. "I stay here"  
"Sure darling"  
The two made their way out, sympathetic looks toward the drummer.  
"Hey Rog" Brian was now seated on the bed next to Roger. "What's wrong? Hey Roger, why are you crying?" he was alarmed now. Never he saw his best friend cry like this. Usually Roger used to smash things when angry or slam doors or shout or get in fights. But no crying. Roger hated to cry in front if others because he though it was a show of weakness. 

"I'm sorry..." he croaked out "I'm sorry that you had to cancel the show for my fault..."  
Brian hugged him tightly to his chest. "Roger don't blame yourself! What do you think? Your health is way more important than the gigs!" he hushed, burying his face into the blond hair. Roger let out a shaky sigh and pressed himself even more tightly to the oldest man's chest. "Sorry..." he whispered. 

Roger asked the man if they could share a bed, because he didn't want to sleep alone. Brian didn't mind that. During their first tours, when Queen was not very famous yet, they used to book just one room with two king sized beds, since it cost less than take two bedrooms with two single beds.  
Freddie and John always argued and snatched covers to one another but Brian and Roger got along well and sleep even better. In all sincerity, Brian missed those days, even if he still shared a room with his blond best friend. 

The time passed quietly, with Roger laying at top of Brian humming by himself, making invisible patterns in the ceiling. 

"Brian! Brian! Wake up Brian!"  
"What's up Roger?" he groaned tiredly.  
"I need the bathroom!" whined the blond haired man.  
"Why can't you just go to the bathroom without waking me up?"  
"The lights don't work!" he said, clicking the switch and as he had said nothing happened. Brian got closer to Roger. He could see the frightened expression on his face. 

Roger was afraid of the dark, since he was a child.  
At first, he didn't want anyone to find out, thinking it was just a childish thing, but soon Brian found out.  
So, to help Roger, they bought some glowing stars to glue on the walls of their room. It was not much, but better then nothing. Freddie and John asked them why. "You know I like astrophysics and stars!" he responded, he didn't want them to know Roger's fear, because if someone had the right of telling them it was Roger himself. 

They heard a knock on the door. It was a hotel worker, a kid, maybe not even older of 20, who informed that the hotel got a blackout and they were not sure for how long it will be. So no one had to go outside of the rooms they were in. Brian thanked the boy and close the door. 

"Bri, do you hear him?" shrieked Roger frightened "no lite for who know how long!"  
"Come on, didn't you say you had to go to the bathroom?" he asked gently taking Roger's little hand into his bigger one and taking him to the bathroom.  
After Roger had done what he had to do he help him back to the bed.  
"Brian, it's too dark, I don't like it!" Roger said tearing up. Brian put a hand on his forehead. He was still burning and his face was still flushed.  
He gently nudged the man towards the bed, getting in himself, and tuck him in.  
Roger cling to his chest and started crying, his sobs growing more and more strong as time passed.  
"No, don't cry Rog, it's all right, it's all right. I'm here Rog..." comforted the curly haired man. "I love you" "I love you too" 

The night passed without any accidents but Roger's fever was still pretty high. They spent almost all morning sleeping or innocently cuddling and Brian was pretty upset at seeing his friend so weak. "Here" he said passing Roger a plate with some eggs and bacon. Roger's nose scrunched in disgust. "I'm not hungry" "But Roger, you need to eat something! Came on, just half of it!" After some more fighting Roger managed to eat a little bit of egg, and luckily he kept it down. 

John was seated on an armchair, talking with Brian. "Do you need anything? Any help?" asked worried the bassist. Brian smiled "No John, don't worry, I have everything in my hands."  
"Are you sure Brian? I want to help!" insisted John, a glint in his eyes.  
John was always quite and so protective, always wanting to give his help. Brian looked thoughtfully at Roger, who was looking comatose, all wrapped up in the heavy blankets. "Well, maybe you could go to the nearest pharmacy and buy something for his fever? And maybe ask the reception if they could provide other bedsheets, in case Roger sweat a lot?" he asked. John nodded determined, jumping up and running out. Brian was very grateful.  
"Bri..." Roger's voice was raspy and weak. "Hey..." saluted Brian, sweetly passing his fingers into Roger's blond sweaty locks. "I feel like I need to shower but I don't want to get up because It's so cold..." whined the blond. Brian chuckled. Roger chuckled too and buried his face in the older man's chest. "You know" started Brian "You are a perfect heater!" Roger snorted with a laugh, before falling asleep once again. 

Soon John made his appearance in the room once again, followed by Freddie, whose was holding a bag. "Aw so cute, darlings" he beamed with a dreamy voice "You are sooo cute together!"  
Brian find himself blush a little.  
"And I was thinking it was Roger the sick one!" remarked teasingly Freddie, laughing at Brian's eyeroll. 

John posed carefully the bags onto a nearby coffee table. "We bought some aspirins and the girl at the reception give us this "he tossed Brian a packed up sheet "and a bucket with a sponge, if you have to actually sponge bathe him"  
Freddie smirked. "What this new kink, Bri?" he asked smiling smugly. "Fred, talk again and I'm gonna throw you out of the window" answered Brian. Sometime he really feel like killing the lead singer.  
Freddie's smile become wider but he actually stay silent. 

After some drinks the two men left Brian by himself and to deal with Roger. 

That night went a little more eventual.  
Brian had to force Roger to take his medicines. In Brian eyes Roger was just like a little sick child who was cranky because he doesn't get his parents full attention. 

By the time Roger was asleep, Brian was exhausted and easily fall in the night grasp. 

He was woken up by some soft moans.  
He saw that Roger's pajama shirt was drenched in sweat and his neck was glistening. 

Brian made his way to the bathroom to full the bowl with lukewarm water and get a hand towel. As he return to the room he saw Roger sitting up with a sleepy look. 

"What'cha doin'?" he was watching Brian with big doe eyes, shiny and tired.  
Brian nodded towards the bowl. "I'm gonna wash you"  
At the weird expression on the other face he added "Only your chest, back and neck"

Roger nodded, yawning and taking off his shirt.  
Brian smiled and start washing the man. Roger was dozing off every now and then, not resisting until the end of the washing.  
Brian carefully put one of his sweater, since Rog's pajama was basically drenched.  
He was starting to doze off when he heard Roger.

"Bri?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you cuddle me?"  
"Sure!" 

Brian press his body to Rogers, enjoying the heat. With a content sigh he finally fall asleep. 

The band was on their autobus. Freddie was already drinking and John was already alarmed by the amount of alcohol the man had already ingested. Usually Roger too was drinking heavily, but since he had just recovered from the fever he wasn't going to drink. He got up, wondering off through the bus to find Brian. He found him, almost in the first row. He was quiet, seated on his seat leg crossed with a book on his lap, a concentrated expression on his face. "Hey..." "Hey..." Brian smiled, looking up at him with that kind smile he always wore around Roger. The blond drummer padded to where the curly guitarist was seated and sit near him. After a comfortable silence he pat his shoulder.  
"Thank you Brian... For staying with me as I was sick and care for me..." he said with a warm smile. Brian seemed surprised but then his smile grow.  
"Well, what are friends for? You know I'm always here for you, for everything you need or to talk!"  
Roger smiled even more and leaped into his best friend's arms.  
"Thank you Brian, you're the best friend I could ever ask for" 

Roger was happy he had Brian and Brian was happy to have Roger.  
After all, their friendship will be forever. 

"Ah, and Brian?" he called smiling  
"Yeah?"  
"I miss the cuddles!" 

And with that Roger left, leaving Brian with a warm smile.


End file.
